Dustbowl Days
by Connor Lonske
Summary: Two skilled teams battle in the Dust Bowl, only one can win.
1. Part 1

_**Part One.**_

**The day was bright and sunny over in the mid western area of the United States of America. Here are two under trained but highly skilled teams of mercenaries were fighting over this dust bowl. The teams were made up of very different people with very different backgrounds, but today we will be looking at one of the members of the red colored team. His name will not be told because of the request of his parents. We will just call him "The Sniper".**

"You got blood on my knife, mate." said the Sniper as he was removing the knife he was speaking of from the corpse of the **Scottish,** Black man with an eye patch.

"Uhhhhh." whispered what the sniper thought was the dead Scott's man's last words. The sniper then went back up to the window of the building that the control point was located, he then stepped onto the conveniently placed mining cart and took aim on his rifle.

He took a quick look around to see if there were any new targets, and found none at all. He had a bad feeling at the bottom of his gut that he was not alone. He took out back out his knife and went on his way back to the spawn room to get some assistance with protecting the point.

When he was nearing his destination, he herd the loud sounds of rock music by The Who. He discovered the scout sitting on the second control point having a picnic with the music playing over a radio next to the a lunch box full of stolen sandwiches from the Blu heavy.

The sniper had to ask, "What the hell are you doing mate?"

The scout undeviatingly said, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your sitting down eating stolen food and listening to god awful music when you should be helping me protect the point!"

The scout got up and mumbled when eating "And what are you going to do about it you stupid Australian."

"Why you bloody New Yorker!"

"Screw you, I'm from Bosto-", the scout said when being cut of by the sound of a revolver firing. "What the hell was that?"

"It sounded like it came from..."

"**The point**!" They both yelled as they started running into the mines that led to the point.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

_**Part**_ _**Two**_.

"_Come on out little man_!" yelled the extremely large and bear of a man, "_We promise not to hurt you._"

"Yahh, we only need to _operate_. _On_. _You_. **Hahahaha**!" said the untrained medic.

The spy, who was listening to every word of this, stood invisible in the corner. He was watching there every move. Waiting for the perfect moment to make the final kill. He crept closer the the heavy/medic pair. He raised his knife, got ready and-

"Ahhhhhhhhh, some one help!!" a voice yelled..

"_What was that_? Said the heavy as he was walking out of the little cabin and into the dust.

The medic fallowed and said, "It sounded like ye demoman."

"_Lets go see why he was yelling."_

"No,we have to kill zee spy"

"_**No**__, we must be credit to team!_"

As the heavy and the medic bickered, the spy was uncloak and again ready for the kill. He decided to use his new toy, the Ambassador. He aimed his .885 caliber magnum and was ready to fired. The heavy got his in the head, his body dropped, the medic yelled "Sniper!!".

Quick to respond, the spy took out his butterfly knife and raised it. When it dropped down into the medic's back all he could say was "Ahh, zat stinged!"

The spy, satisfied with the kills he just made, when out to the point to find ammo.

* * *

"Let"s go! Let"s go! Let's go!" said the scout as he was running through the mines with the sniper.

"This is all your fault you bloody idiot!" yelled the sniper.

As they walked out of the mine, the sniper took aim on his rifle and took a brief look around. The scout on the other hand, ran into the building where the point was located, and triple jumped (thanks to his Force-A-Nature) and when back to the sniper telling his "The point is clear."

The sniper was confused, he was sure he herd magnum fire. He turned around and saw a Red spy.

"Gentlemen," he said. "Is the point safe?"

"Yah." replied the scout.

"Where are the heavy and medic?" said the sniper.

"Uhhhh, they are out to lunch." said the spy awkwardly.

"Alright." said the scout.

_I got a bad feeling about this spy, _thought the sniper. "Uhhh. so spy, mind telling me why they left their post."

"Same resin you and your bastard friend did," Replied the spy, "Speaking literally of course."

The scout grunted in a angry fashion.

"Now if you need me, I will be out taking care of the enemy team." said the spy, and then cloaked him self.

"Bloody spies, always pissing me off." said the sniper as he was walking back to his post.

The scout, annoyed as well, when back to his picnic.


End file.
